


Greek Yogurt

by JewellTrim



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Greece, Chris is Greek, Consensual Underage Sex, Cultural Differences, Dom Chris, Dom/sub Undertones, Ezra is half Greek half Roman, Greek Universe, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sub Ezra, Sub Vin, Teen Ezra, Teen Vin, Underage Kissing, Vin is Greek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewellTrim/pseuds/JewellTrim
Summary: Warning: Title has nothing to do with actual yogurtEzra decides to leave home and make his own way in the world. That just so happens to include immersing himself in his Greek heritage and culture a little more, and who better than a teacher named Chris...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my imagination going wild after hearing about Greek culture in my scriptures class. I’m pretty sure this is not what my prof had in mind when he mentioned this in class. I decided to place some of the boys in this tiny universe because I didn’t want to waste a perfect opportunity that landed in my lap. Back in the day, their features would be uncommon. Please don’t hammer on me for that. Also, since this was only briefly mentioned in my class, I had to look up a little more on it. I’m not a researcher by any means, I hate doing that stuff. Please don’t bombard me with comments about this being inaccurate. I tried! I’m on break and I had to write an exegesis. What do you want from me?!
> 
> THIS IS A SLASH FICTION WITH MINORS AND YOUNG ADULTS. I WAS JUST TAKING SOMETHING FROM HISTORY AND RUNNING WITH IT.
> 
>  
> 
> Vin is sixteen Ezra is Eighteen Chris is twenty-two
> 
> The Greek word paiderastia- the love of boys
> 
> Erastês- lover of boys (usually in early twenties) active/dominate
> 
> Erômenos- beloved (at least a teenager) passive/subordinate

          Ezra was a half Greek half Roman young teen of eighteen years. He had spent most of his time when he wasn’t studying, with friends at the theater, watching plays. As a teen not entirely sure he wanted to enter into the profession his father and his forefather had, Ezra was looking for an alternative. He then told his father one day that he was planning on leaving Rome to go to Greece where his mother’s family was from. His father was furious and expressed that he never return, having brought dishonor on the house. Ezra knew he had disappointed his father, but wanted to experience the world more, and what it had to offer.

 

          Traveling to Greece, Ezra found much that attracted his eye. They ate different foods which he enjoyed, and the people were lively. As he looked for a place where he could stay, he caught sight of a wonder. A blond-haired man with green eyes was walking with another teen, no older than Ezra. Ezra’s eyes lingered on the blond man, hoping he would turn in his direction to catch a glimpse of those eyes again.

 

          When they flickered in his direction, he smiled and tried to get closer to the retreating figure. Pushing his way through the crowd, he nearly lost sight of the man. He went into a school building which had its doors open. Ezra decided to go in, his curiosity taking over.

 

          The man was sitting at the low table with younger boys around him. They were going over the scrolls that were in front of them. Ezra tried to find something to do in order to not look suspicious. It was the teen who had been with the blond who noticed him.

 

          “What do you do here?” called the teen.

 

          Ezra noticed his bright blue eyes flash at him. He had long wavy hair that fell to his shoulders.

 

          “I’ve come to learn.”

 

          The blond turned to look at him and Ezra felt his heart skip. The man smiled at him, “Then join us. Please.”

 

          Ezra eagerly walked to the table and sat down where he was sitting across from the man.

 

          “I am Chris from the house of Larabee in Athens. What is your name?”

 

          “Ezra, previously from the house of George Standish in Tarsus.”

 

           “Why have you left your father’s house?”

 

          “I did not want to follow in my father’s footsteps.”

 

          “Where will you live then? Do you have family here?” asked the teen with blue eyes.

 

           “This is Vin. His lives under my roof.” Chris explained.

 

           Vin smiled at Chris in an almost knowing way that Ezra thought suggested more.

 

            “I have no place yet, I had hopes of finding my way to my mother’s family here, but I may have been turned around.”

 

           “You are welcome to rest yourself in my house until you have found your way.” Chris offered.

 

           “I thank you.” Ezra smiled.

 

          After the lessons, Ezra followed Chris and Vin through the city. He was told where certain places were at that he might find useful before they made their way to Larabee’s home.

 

           Ezra was given his own room and when he was alone, he set his things down to rest. A servant came in, saying they would help him bathe. The bath house was expansive and Ezra appreciated the hot water over his aching muscles. Getting dressed in clean clothes, Ezra found Vin in a room by himself playing the harp with skilled fingers. They danced around, plucking the cords, creating a beautiful melody.

 

          “I know why you are here and it will not work.” Vin said, drawing Ezra’s fixed gaze from Vin’s fingers to his face.

 

           “I do not understand you.” Ezra frowned.

 

           “You are here because of Chris, but you cannot have him. I am to be his eromenos (beloved), not you.”

 

            “Eromenos?”

 

             “I saw you eyeing Chris. You want him.”

 

             “I am not knowledgeable of what you are saying. I grew up in Rome.”

 

             “So you are saying you’ve never heard of the some Greek men being erastes (lover of boys) and eromenos?”

 

             “Only rumors.”

 

            Vin stood up from his little chair and stood in front of Ezra. Ezra hadn’t paid attention to it before, but the other teen was taller than him.

 

            “Out of the two of us, who do you think he will choose?” Vin gave an unimpressed look up and down before walking out of the room.

 

            Ezra was summoned for dinner and sat with Vin and Chris. Music played to entertain them, but Ezra was distracted about what Vin had said. Though he never imagined having a chance at being with the beautiful blond, he did wonder what his chances were. With little to recommend him besides what he had learned in school, he wasn’t versed in much else. Chris called for Vin to entertain them next and the young man obliged, playing his harp. Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn’t know how he could compete against that. At night he stayed up thinking late into the morning before falling asleep.

 

            When he woke the next morning, he saw that Chris was in the courtyard working with one of his horses. He watched the concentration on the man’s face as he broke the animal in before putting the reins on.

 

             Chris caught sight of him and smiled, “Do you ride, Ezra from Tarsus?”

 

             “I do.” Ezra said, feeling grateful for the lessons he had had during his early youth.

 

             “You must ride with me into the country side.”

 

             Ezra swelled at the thought of riding alongside the older man.

 

             When they set out later, Ezra did his best not to glare at Vin who was riding with them. He had hoped it would just be the two of them. What he lacked in the musical department, Ezra was knowledgeable about his homeland. Ezra told Chris all about Rome and the plays he saw there. Chris listened while Ezra wove his tale about his childhood and how he snuck into the Coliseum when he was young and how he was wiped by his father when he was found out.

 

             The ride was nice, the day being perfect for riding. When they returned to the house. Ezra felt he wasn’t really making any of his attentions clear to Chris. He was able to catch the man before he entered his sleeping quarters.

 

            “I was told by Vin that he was your eromenos. Is that true?”

 

             “It is not like in your culture, Ezra. Vin is not a slave or prostitute.”

 

             “I did not mean to say he was. I was only asking if you were his?”

 

             Chris rose an eyebrow, now understanding what the young teen was asking.

 

             “I have never closed my door to others if that is what you are asking. Is it?”

 

              Ezra dipped his head to hide a blush. A hand lifted his head and he felt warm lips touch his before parting. “Come see me tomorrow night.” Chris smiled.

 

              Ezra couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face before nodding and racing back to his room. He laid in bed, wishing tomorrow night to come sooner.

 

              The night Ezra waited for came after a full day of spending time with both Vin his host.

 

              He was shocked and even a little offended by seeing Vin already there. By the other boy’s expression, the feeling was mutual.

 

              “My two young loves.” Chris said, entering his sleeping quarters and leading Ezra over to where Vin was at the bed. “I’ve notice you both do not like each other. However, if you wish to have me, you will have to have each other.”

 

                Ezra and Vin looked at each other before turning to Chris. Chris smiled.

 

              Undressing, he waited for the two to follow his lead, which by the hurried movements and fumbling indicated. Chris laid down and beckoned for Ezra to come first. Ezra took up the space beside Chris and they began to kiss. Ezra felt Chris’s hand caress his body as he was pulled on top of the man to straddle him. Chris then separated from Ezra and held out his hand for Vin. Vin took the spot Ezra had been and proceeded to kiss Chris. Ezra watched, massaging Chris’s nipples till they were little peaks. When Vin pulled away, Ezra was surprised he moved and began kissing him.

 

               Chris watched the two teens exchanging kisses and he reached between them and stroked their shafts. Ezra gasped, breaking away from Vin, but was pulled back to attention. Vin then broke away and knelt down to take Ezra in his mouth. Ezra let out another gasp and held onto his shoulders. Chris moved Vin so that he was in position to take Vin’s cock in his mouth. Vin moaned at the sensation which sent shivers down Ezra’s spine at the vibration. His hips began thrusting forward a little. Reaching behind his back, Ezra stroked the bigger shaft that was Chris. When Chris finally called them to switch positions, Ezra was on his knees with Vin in front of him. Vin grinned as he teased Ezra with rubbing his much harder shaft across Ezra’s face before allowing him to take him. He held onto Ezra’s shorter hair as he did shallow thrust in his mouth. Behind Ezra was Chris, slicking the teen’s hole and prepping him with a couple of fingers before inserting his hard shaft. Ezra gasped and clenched up before relaxing enough for Chris to push inside him all the way down to the root. They worked in rhythm until Vin let out a cry and reaching his climax. Ezra felt the warm liquid squirt on his face and he opened his mouth for Vin to shoot down his throat. Vin, now not able to stand, helped to work on allowing Ezra to get his release. Chris came inside of him and Ezra soon followed afterwards. They laid in the sheets, one on each side of Chris before falling asleep.

 

                Ezra woke up hours later to Vin kissing Chris. He watched for a little bit before crawling to Chris’s shaft and began stroking it. He played with the tip of it, running his tongue over it and sucking on it before slipping more of it in his mouth. A hand pulled him to where his ass was facing the others and he felt slick fingers push into his hole. He moaned in pleasure, pushing further onto the fingers as he continued to suck on Chris. Vin turned around at Chris’s instruction and let out a grunt of pleasure when he received a couple of fingers in his hole. He reached over and switched places with Ezra in sucking on Chris’s shaft. When Chris pulled Vin to sit on his lap, he obliged. Vin hovered in position while Chris got settled, then he impaled himself on Chris’s cock. He gasped and paused to allow himself time to adjust before fucking himself in Chris. Chris reached between Vin’s open legs and stroked Vin’s hardening cock. Ezra switched places and came up to kiss Chris. Vin cried his completion and was followed by Chris shooting his seed deep inside his young lover. When Vin moved off of Chris, Ezra came up behind him, stroking himself before taking Chris’s place. Chris watched as the two teens made love to one another before Ezra reached his completion and the two exhausted themselves out. Crawling back over to Chris, they curled up beside him to rest again. Chris kissed the top of their heads, stroking their backs.

               “My little eromenos.” Chris said with a smile.

 


End file.
